A Sight To Behold
by Determined Artist
Summary: So far things do not seemed crazy at America's party, crazier than usual; that's until Germany saw his brother doing something idiotic.


**Author's note:** Yep, another story being in the M-rated, though unlike the last two ones I did, this one I was rather certain it would be for the M-rated and be better suited too.

* * *

"HEY GERMANY!" Screamed a happy-go-lucky Italy, running towards the German man. Germany looked up from snagging mash potatoes at the snack bar with a slight bemused look. "Hey Germany, are you having fun?!" The two were at another one of America's parties, with a few other nations. Oh? When I said a few, I actually meant a lot; America even gotten England to join as well, though not of his choice, this time. Let just say America has a trick or two up his sleeve like going to said person's house, knocking them out when they were not looking, stuffing to the bag, and carrying them the party. Did I mentioned that they were full-proof?

"Ah? Yeah sure" Answered the usually stoic German. The German was not much of a socializer and rather come off as more shy than anything, though that did not seem to stop the cheerful Italian from talking to him.

Just then, he a heard a voice, a voice that he knew all too well, voice that pissed-off and screaming at him and Italy, it belong to an ill-tempered, fowl mouth, older Italian; the one, the only, Italy's brother Romano. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, DUMBASS?! AND WHY ARE SPEAKING TO THAT POTATO *****?"

"Oh, hi Romano! Did America invited you too?!"

Romano grunted a bit before saying "More like that *****, knock the hell out of me and drop me off at this lame-ass party!" Suddenly, the said ***** voice called out to him from behind.

"HEY ROMANO, DUDE?! YOU'RE HAVING FUN?!"

"NO AM NOT ASS***?! ***** KIDNAPPED ME AND ***** DRAGED ME HEAR!"

"GLADE TO HEAR DUDE! THERE'S PLENTY OF ICE TO GO AROUND!" Did that nation had not been paying attention? Probably not; like Italy, America was not for his ability to sense the atmosphere, like the way Germany or Romano did.

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION, ******?!"

"SURE AM DUDE!" After America said that with a-hundred percent certain in the tone, Romano made a grabbed for little brother arm, said "COME ON, WE'RE LEVEING, IDIOTA!" and pulled him away.

"AWWWW! BUT ROMANO?!"

"NOT LETTING, THESE TRUDS RUIN ANY MORE!" As soon as they were out of sight, America left, searching for England too bug, leaving Germany to take in what the hell he just witness. Once he did though, he thought to himself that it was a nice, though America or another country did put music up so high.

At that moment, he heard another familiar voice, only he way annoyed by this one than he was with Romano, calling him from behind. "HE'YA BRO HA?!" Though he dreaded it and known he was going to regret it, he turned to see his brother, correction! Older brother, Prussia wielding a giant inflatable peens around like he does not have a care in the world, which knowing him he most likely did. "BEHOLD THE AWESOMNESS OF MY AWESOME DICK!"

All Germany could was stood there and watched in shock, speechless and embarrassed of the show his brother was giving off, though it should not been too surprising seeing how his brother was very well known to be a loses-cannon. There was just something about that that scene that was shocking, well that and asking where got the peens from. As Germany continued to stare, more nations started to noticed the Prussian's 'Awesomeness'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!"

"AWESOME, DUDE! ROCK ON!"

"AIYAA! HOW DISRESPECTFUL! YOU STUPID WESTRENS HAVE NO SHAME!"

"HELL YEAH! I GOING BRING OUT MY **** TOO!" The next thing Germany knew, both Denmark and Prussia started waving around a peens. It was sight to behold, a sight that would be remembered for a long time.

"AWWW, MAN! THIS FREAKIN SUCKS! THE HERO SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN HIS OWN DICK!.

Just then, the two genital waving country's got knocked-out by two other countries, Hungary and Norway holding frying pans.

"ALRIGHT DUDES, WHO GAVE THEM THE WEPONS?!"


End file.
